1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a storage cabinet, and in particular, to a storage cabinet for storing various recorded media, such as audio cassettes, video cassettes, compact discs, etc. More particularly, the invention relates to such a storage cabinet which is formed of a plurality of individual components which are snap fitted together to form the cabinet varying in height.
2. Background Information
In recent years, the manufacture, use and sale of recorded media, and in particular, audio cassettes, video cassettes and compact discs, have increased tremendously, most of which are purchased for home use. With the advent of such recorded media, it is desirable to provide a storage cabinet for use with such recorded media to enable the media to be maintained in a well organized fashion, preferably in a single unit placed adjacent the playback mechanism. Various types of storage cabinets have been developed for recorded media, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 298,287; Des. 259,450; Des. 319,549; Des. 318,580; 3,514,170; 4,741,438; and 3,736,036.
It is always desirable when producing such a cabinet that the cabinet be manufactured as inexpensively as possible without sacrificing quality, in order to increase the sales thereof and provide a suitable profit for the manufacturer and distributors thereof. It is desirable that in the manufacture of any product, that the number of components be maintained at a minimum, thereby reducing manufacturing and inventory costs, yet providing a product, such as a storage cabinet, which is versatile and better able to meet the needs of the purchasing public than other products on the market.
In the storage of such recorded media, it is desirable that the capacity of the cabinet be variable, since the purchaser may only have a few of the recorded media in contrast to other purchasers which have a vast collection of such media. Therefore, it is desirable that the storage capacity of the product be variable and easily assembled, either by the manufacturer or by the user, to promote the desirability and salability of the product.
Therefore, the need has existed for an improved storage cabinet which is formed of a minimum number of components, yet which can be constructed in various sizes in order to match the desires and needs of the purchasing public.